


Sunburn 2: Return of the Sunburn

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Hen!Wade, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a sunburn again; though, this time, not for lack of putting on sunscreen.</p><p> </p><p>Part 2 to Sunburn (in notes) but it doesn't have to be read to understand what's going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn 2: Return of the Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> So, vacation was fun, but i got a sunburn... my front is fine, but my mother (!!!) didn't rub in the sunscreen on my back so I'm all zig-zag back there. Luckily I'm a tomboy so I wore my bro's old trunks (way too long) and a bikini top (old sports bra). It hurts! :/
> 
> Part one:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4187949

Peter and Wade made their way to the beach. This year Wade had convinced his idiot, adorable, boyfriend to put on sunscreen period it would it didn't take much convincing after Wade reminded Peter of the pain and dehydration of the year before.

They made it to the pier at midday, Wade in a giant sun hat and long sleeve bathing suit cover. Peter had a muscle tee on and swim trunks. The trunks for slightly too long because they will wait. The younger kept stalling on putting on his sunscreen.

finally, the couple made it to the sandy beaches. Peter pulled off his shirt while Wade pulled out the, spray on, sunscreen. Wade handed it to Peter to get his front half and face. As he sprayed on the sunscreen, Wade noticed something. 

Peter wasn't rubbing it in! Just spraying it in a zig-zag pattern!

“Petey.” Wade called-out. Peter turn to him with an expectant look. “You gotta rub in the sunscreen. You’ll get a weird burn if you don’t.” Wade finished off his statement by opening the cap of his special sunscreen for sensitive skin.

“I’ll be fine!” Peter laughed and continued to zig-zag spray on the sunscreen. 

“Can you get my back?” he asked Wade.

The older man nodded and stood up. Taking the sunscreen from his boyfriend Kama he sprayed the sunscreen inspections. Taking time to rub in each section. He was not dealing with Peter not being able to sleep for a week again. 

“You done yet?” Peter chuckled

“Yep!” Wade popped the ‘p’.

*24 hours later*

Peter lay on his back, the only part of him not sunburned. He was miserable and dehydrated; again. Moments later, Wade walk into their room aloe and a water bottle. He gave Peter a look that said ‘I love you, but I told you so’.

“Don’t say it.” Peter groaned out, sitting up to drink the water.

“Say what?” Wade asked innocently.

“‘I told you so’. I should have rubbed in the sunscreen!” Peter groaned again.

“Yes. You should have, but since you didn’t, I get to play mother hen again!” Wade beamed, pulling a sexy nurse costume out of their closet.


End file.
